Missing Scenes from The Great Broadcast of 1936
by RevSue
Summary: When Hal installs an old radio in Nanny's car something magical happensand maybe a lot more than what we saw!


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

"Kind and generous sir, why try to explain either one of us?" The Professor read again the note he had just found in his pocket, which had been left there by Marjorie Bradshaw, the modern dance instructor he had been seeing lately. He rolled his eyes. Perhaps Hal was right, and Miss Bradshaw was just 'kooky', although Butch's opinion was that she was 'groovy'. Prudence seemed quite taken by Marjorie as well, and Nanny certainly seemed to be pleased that he was going out with her. Nanny seemed delighted when Marjorie invited herself for supper, and was very interested in what they did on dates, saying she thought Marjorie sounded stimulating, and implying that she was good for the Professor. When he had grumbled goodnaturedly that he just didn't understand Marjorie, Nanny had said softly, "Perhaps some people aren't to be understood, merely to be enjoyed, Professor!" Well, for the most part, he certainly was enjoying Marjorie Bradshaw — midnight frolics in fountains and bicycle accidents notwithstanding!

Yet another mystery, besides the intriguing Miss Bradshaw, was his old radio which Nanny had found in the attic and had Hal install in her car. The fool thing was playing music and shows from the 1930's! Visiting the local broadcasting station this afternoon to try to get some answers, being turned away and all but laughed at, had been the cause of the disgruntlement which had prompted Marjorie's note in his pocket that evening.

Realizing that he would be unable to sleep, the Professor decided to risk his peace of mind even further by going out to sit in Arabella and listen to the radio. Perhaps something would come on that might possibly give him a clue as to the mystery either of the radio, OR of Marjorie. As he walked out to the driveway to Nanny's car, he realized that Nanny herself was as much of a mystery as the other two.

Since her appearance in his home eleven months ago, he had found his life almost turned upside down. And yet it wasn't the same sort of chaos which had followed his wife's death and preceded Nanny's arrival. That period of a few years still made him shudder to remember. No, Nanny had brought the children and the household back to an even keel, stopped the steady stream of housekeepers who could do nothing with the children, and made him glad to come home at night. Still, she was a mystery. Very much like Marjorie in her "wacky" views, and the stories she told of her relatives made him wonder just what kind of upbringing the woman had had and where she had lived!

It was only a few weeks ago that she had received a letter with obviously bad news in it, and for a few days, he and the children had done their best to discover the whys and wherefores of her tears, terrified that she would be leaving them, but she had kept her secret, charmingly thanked them all for caring and returned to her usual bubbly, cheerful self.

At last the Professor realized he was still standing beside Arabella, lost in thought. "Now I'M the one going crazy!" he muttered, and climbed in. Turning on the radio, it was to hear a countdown and the excited voice of the announcer saying, "Schmelling is down."

"SCHMELLING?" the Professor couldn't believe it. He was hearing the most publicized boxing match of the 20th century, between Joe Louis of Detroit and Max Schmelling of Germany, fought on June 22, 1938 at Yankee Stadium! Naturally he had heard about it before, knowing instantly that Louis had demolished Schmelling in 2:08 minutes of the first round, throwing 55 punches. Still, according to this radio, it sounded as if it was a fight that was just happening this moment!

At that moment, Nanny came to the passenger side of the car with a huge mug of hot chocolate and, after handing him the mug, she reached into the car and turned off the radio. "Hardly conducive to getting to sleep, Professor," she chided him.

Absently taking the mug and still thinking about boxing, he exclaimed, "But Shmelling can't be down! He went down 35 years ago!"

Nanny said, almost severely, "Professor, might I suggest that you drink your hot chocolate and turn your mind to something that'll induce pleasant dreams ... like Miss Bradshaw." She turned and walked away from the car.

"Miss Bradshaw! She's exactly what's been keeping me awake! You're both on a wavelength I don't understand!" As he took another sip of hot chocolate he wondered if he was speaking to the radio, or perhaps to Nanny subconsciously. Certainly he didn't understand any one of them!

Suddenly Nanny was standing beside him, this time on driver's side. "Professor," she said, rather severely, "You seem to have forgotten that some things cannot be explained, merely enjoyed."

"My dear Miss Figalilly," he saluted her with his hot chocolate, "I DO recall you saying that. However, I ALSO seem to recall you saying that NOTHING is impossible! Therefore, I find it my duty to explain the unexplainable!"

A lovely smile spread over her face, and he reflected that Nanny really was beautiful, especially in the moonlight! "True enough, Professor. Perhaps I should amend that to say 'some things SHOULD not be explained'. Once the mystery is gone, the enjoyment might be as well." She looked around the neighbourhood, lying peaceful and quiet under the moon.

"I DO like this time of night, to be outside ... now and in the gloaming ... Things seem rather different, don't they? Without the glare of the sun, one never knows what might be lurking just around the corner!" Then she changed the subject adroitly. "Drink up, Professor! You seem to prefer your hot milk with chocolate than with brandy."

He drank obediently, then grinned at her, "Such a shame to spoil excellent brandy with THAT. Now, Nanny, may I please turn on the radio again? They might be playing a lullaby." Without waiting for her response, he turned the knob. Soft swing music spilled out into the evening air, adding to the magic of the night.

Nanny's face softened as she leaned against the car, dreamily listening to the sounds. "I used to love to dance with my father, and some of our favourite music was by Benny Goodman, the King of Swing. My father also enjoyed the blues and Duke Ellington. What a lovely remembrance, on such a lovely night."

They listened to the music for a few minutes longer, and the Professor saw how caught up she was in it, her body almost swaying in time. Abruptly he said, "What was it your Uncle Reggie said again, Nanny? Something about days being for earthy thought, and nights to dream?"

"'Days are for the earthbound mind. Evenings are to let the spirit soar.'" Nanny answered, startled out of her reverie.

"Miss Figalilly, may I have this dance?" The Professor got out of the car and swept her a gallant bow.

Nanny jumped back, her face suddenly burning. "Oh, no, I couldn't ..." she stammered.

Not allowing her to refuse, if indeed she could have found the words, he caught her hand and tugged her over to the lawn. Swinging her into his arms, ignoring her rather feeble protests, he swept her across the grass, his movements so smooth and fluid that she was soon lost in a glorious cloud of sensation. Music blended with motion, his clean, fresh scent with the warm, solid feel of him.

Part of her knew it was highly improper to dance with her employer, ESPECIALLY out on the front lawn in the moonlight, yet another part recognized that this was where she belonged, here in his arms. She should be nervous, stumbling over his feet, yet she had never felt so at peace in her life. Although she knew she shouldn't be attracted to the Professor at all, she was. Yet, to all intents and purposes, she was from another world. It was not her right to allow the sort of feelings to develop that might tempt her to try to come between him and another woman like Miss Bradshaw who could become the second Mrs. Everett. But for tonight, she took Uncle Reggie's saying to heart, and allowed her spirit to soar as she danced with the man she admired.

They danced on the lawn until they were breathless, and laughing as the Professor wondered aloud whether or not Mrs. Fowler happened to be peering out her window. "I'm really not sure how I get myself into these situations, Nanny!" he panted as they collapsed at last onto the front step. "Dancing on the front lawn in the moonlight? Wading through fountains at midnight? Tell me, is this kind of behaviour conducive to getting a good night's sleep?"

Nanny laughed, even as she tried to catch her breath. "I shouldn't think so, Professor! They DO say, you know, that one shouldn't exercise right before retiring for the night. Perhaps another cup of hot chocolate will do the trick?"

"I must admit, though," he said as he followed her through the dark house to the kitchen, "it DID get my mind off the radio for the time being!"

"I'm so glad!" Nanny smiled as she efficiently poured milk into the pan and turned on the stove. "We'll have you accepting and enjoying mysteries AND people as they are in no time! Even Miss Bradshaw. She IS a wonderful person, and so good with the children. They really are very fond of her. Once she gave Hal that test-tube, she could do no wrong! And, of course, the younger two adore her."

"Hmmm," the Professor was non-committal. He knew exactly what Nanny was thinking and saying to him. However, it seemed he knew one thing that she did not — Marjorie was heading off to Colorado on a sabbatical and wouldn't be around after next weekend! Still, rather than spoil Nanny's night, he decided to keep that little tidbit a 'mystery' for a little longer!


End file.
